Liquification
by midnights-dawn
Summary: Juvia is involved in a terrible incident that has left her dying. As the guild races to save her, Gray is left to confront his feelings as he faces his role as both potential savior... and potential executioner. (Juvia/Gray).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not as you have probably guessed the owner of Fairy Tail or it's character's in any way. They belong to the actual creators of Fairy Tail. I do however claim this plot and any characters I may make up for it.**

**Authors Note: This fanfiction is written in response to the request of a friend, (like all my fictions admittedly).  
**

**I will post each part as I get it typed up from the drafts in my notebooks.  
**

**Please note I am a slow updater, so don't be discouraged if you don't see new chapters, they will be coming, (eventually).**

**This fic is un-beta-ed, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not.**

* * *

There were many forms of magic in the land of Fiore, and mages who controlled them. Guilds were formed as gathering places for these mages, places where they could find work, where people could request they do jobs.

Juvia had been part of this world for many years, but for the longest time had never truly appreciated what being part of a guild meant.

Not that she could really be blamed for that though. Juvia had started out as a member of the guild called Phantom Lord, where everyone had only looked out for themselves, and their guild master had been the worst out of all of them.

No, Juvia only came to realize what a guild should be like after the war, the war with Fairy Tail. She was able to witness a guild who looked after each other, treated all of its members like family, and its enemies with whatever level of respect, (or not), that they had earned.

All of those things had been well and good, but they had hardly been the trigger for Juvia's complete turnaround in life. Fairy Tail had been the beginning of the end of Juvia's old outlook. The true catalyst, the one meeting Juvia was positive she would never regret in all of her life, had been at the end of the war. Her meeting with the ice mage sent as her opponent, Gray Fullbuster, the man who changed her life.

Gray himself had no idea why it was that Juvia was so obsessed with him, why she found his actions so important. Mostly, she considered this just another sign of how truly spectacular he is. That he would think that what he had done was 'nothing special'.

On that day, in the wreckage of Phantom Lords mobile guild, Juvia had decided to spend the rest of her life following Gray, (whether he wanted a former Phantom near him or not).

Not even in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would be allowed near him, let alone able to join the same guild, his family. Fairy Tail had proved her wrong, had welcomed her into their guild with open arms when they had run across her during the Tower Incident. They had even accepted the only person she had liked in her old guild, Gajeel, even though he had done them far more wrongs than she.

Juvia could not imagine being happier than she was now. She had friends, a 'family', who cared for her, and she was permitted to be in proximity, even speak to, her beloved Gray whenever she wished.

No, Juvia regretted nothing about meeting Gray.

Not the laughter at her hopeless infatuation.

Not his annoyance at her constant presence.

Not even the fact that he was currently killing her.

(Literally).


	2. Trouble in Fiore

**Disclaimer: I am not as you have probably guessed the owner of Fairy Tail or it's character's in any way. They belong to the actual creators of Fairy Tail. I do however claim this plot and any characters I may make up for it.**

**Authors Note: This fanfiction is written in response to the request of a friend, (like all my fictions admittedly).  
**

**I will post each part as I get it typed up from the drafts in my notebooks.  
**

**Please note I am a slow updater, so don't be discouraged if you don't see new chapters, they will be coming, (eventually).**

**This fic is un-beta-ed, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not.**

* * *

Juvia's problems had started the same way trouble usually starts for members of Fairy Tail; a run in with another mage whom inevitably got pissed off.

Now, granted, this particular mage had already been pissed off long before he ever came across Juvia and her friends from Fairy Tail.

As far as she was aware, this particular mage had been travelling through Fiore and turning his magic upon any mage who even looked at him in a way he didn't like.

This was particularly troublesome for the mages of Fiore because the effects of his magic would not wear off for _at least_ six months after taking effect. Since his magic was the ability to screw up the magic of any mage hit by it, this left many mages across the country in a bind.

It wasn't necessarily that his magic had bad effects on all mages hit by it; more that anyone hit with it experienced some unforeseen change in their magic that they had to live with.

Levy for example, had been affected by the magic at the same time as Juvia, and found that all of her spells were now opposite. A fire spell would end up as an ice spell, protection spells were now offensive spells, and so on.

While it was an annoying effect, it was something Levy could easily adapt to and live with until it went away on its own.

Others however, (including Juvia herself), were not so lucky in how they were affected. One mage found himself slowly poisoning everyone around him, and another was mauled by the very animals she had summoned to assist her.

Juvia found that she was uncontrollably turning into her water form, liquefying into a puddle that she would be stuck, (and therefore die), as.

Fortunately, it had been discovered that there was a mage living on the far edge of Fiore who was capable of undoing the effects of the magic cast on them, and that she had successfully cured the mage who had been poisoning everyone.

The problem was however, that this had happened nearly 4 months before Juvia was affected, and meant that the mage with the cure had already gone home again.

At the rate Juvia found herself liquefying, there was no way that anyone would make it all the way to the mages home and back with them to the guild before Juvia went past the point of no return.


End file.
